1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle sun visors, and in particular to vehicle sun visors having a visor body, a support rod rotatably supporting the visor body, and a mirror mounted to the visor body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of vehicle sun visors are known, such as the vehicle sun visors disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-12029 and 2003-182362. The vehicle sun visor disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-12029 has a mirror assembly mounted to a visor body. In general, a mirror assembly is disposed at an eye point on the visor body where the line of sight from the passenger's eyes intersects roughly perpendicular to the visor body, and which is below the bearing of the visor body, to which the support rod is rotatably mounted. Therefore, the passenger can catch sight of himself or herself in a mirror without needing to substantially change the position of his or her head. The vehicle sun visor disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-182362 has a sight-through portion formed on the visor body in order to enable the operator to look forward through the visor body.
If a sight-through portion is provided on the visor body in addition to a mirror assembly, the mirror assembly may shield the sight-through portion when the mirror assembly is preferably positioned at the eye point. In addition, because the visor body generally has a bearing for rotatably supporting the support rod, the bearing restricts the changing of the position of the mirror assembly.